The invention relates to a bracket-style support element for curtain facades on building walls, which support element is subsequently fastened to the building wall with, the support element including a horizontal support with at least two bolt-like wall mounting elements associated therewith.
Curtain facades have been known wherein bracket beams in the manner of a wall shelf board are attached to the outside of building walls with the aid of two dowels. Panel elements for a lining facade are then placed on the bracket beam provided at that location and, depending on the width of the bracket beam, an insulating layer can also be additonally inserted between the basic masonry and the lining shell. In case of very high buildings wherein the load on the bearing dowels would become too large, several bracket beams can be arranged in superposition which then carry individual facade sections. The conventional curtain facade has the advantage that, besides plate-shaped panel elements, it is also possible to brick up normal facing stones on the bracket beams. However, there is the problem that, in case of older buildings, the outer surface of the basic masonry is frequently weathered and thus dowels mounted therein have an only limited load-bearing ability. Another drawback resides in that, by the bracket beams, a direct connection is established from the curtain facade to the basic masonry. Consequently, water running down the inside of the curtain shell is actually conducted toward the basic masonry, simultaneously inundating a possibly installed layer of insulating material. Besides, the bracket beams represent thermally conductive bridges extending over the entire width of the building so that temperature stresses, condensed water formation, and the like can occur in the building walls.
The invention is based on the object of providing a support element of the above type for curtain facades on building walls wherein the use of normal facing stones is likewise possible, which support element can be securely anchored within the basic masonry and ensures reliable protection from wetness as well as good insulation.
This object has been attained according to the invention by providing that the wall mounting elements are grouting anchors enclosed up to the support by a grouting sleeve and each exhibiting a central anchoring bolt with a barbed disk arranged at the insert end; and that the support is an L-shaped rail, the grouting anchors projecting from the vertical leg thereof on the side facing away from the horizontal leg.
Owing to the use of grouting anchors, a very sturdy attachment of the support element can be attained even in relatively old, weathered masonry, the barbed disk located at the insert end providing an especially high extraction resistance of the grouting anchors. Grouting anchors can be inserted with such an extent of cantilevering that a layer of thermal insulating material can be inserted between the L-shaped rail used as the support and the basic masonry.
In the support element according to this invention, merely the grouting anchors, if anything at all, can be considered thermally conductive bridges, but they can conduct an only insubstantial amount of heat on their small cross section.
A special advantage of the support element of this invention resides in that it can be utilized not only in buildings having a single-shell basic masonry, but also for renovation of a multiple-shell masonry already equipped with an enclosing shell, without having to tear down the old enclosing shell. Due to the grouting anchors connected by the L-shaped rail, there results even a stabilization of the multiple-shell foundation structure. In particular, if relatively old air space anchors between the various panels have corroded or have been sheared off, the grouting anchors reestablish connection between the various shells and especially increase the bending and buckling resistance of the old lining facade. The various shells are combined into a unitary, quasi box-shaped total structure. In a further development of the invention, the provision can be made to make the horizontal leg of the support of equal width as the panel elements of the curtain facade, and to respectively arrange one drip plate on the grouting anchors shortly behind the vertical leg. In this embodiment, the grouting anchors project to such an extent that a relatively large air gap remains between the vertical leg of the L-shaped rail and the foundation masonry and/or the thermal insulating layer; this air gap permits unimpeded drainage of water on the inside of the facade shell. The drip plate provided on the grouting anchors takes care of safely preventing, even at the grouting anchors proper, any conductance of water to the basic masonry.
According to the invention, the anchoring bolts can be welded to the vertical leg of the L-shaped rail. In this structure, the bracket-style support elements are mounted as a whole to a building wall.
In accordance with a modified version of the invention, the anchoring bolts can be threaded to the vertical leg of the L-shaped rail. In this embodiment, the individual support elements can be transported to the building site in a disassembled form. Depending on suitability, it is then possible first to use the grouting anchors by themselves, or, alternatively, the complete, presently assembled support elements. Due to the threaded connection, there is the possibility of joining, in the manner of a module system, L-shaped rails of varying length and grouting anchors of differing size in adaptation to the respective requirements. Thus, it is possible, for example, to select one of the two grouting anchors of a support element to be larger if, at the respective location, the foundation masonry is very brittle or if this grouting anchor must absorb additional loads.
According to this invention, the vertical legs of the L-shaped rails can exhibit horizontally oriented slotted holes for the thread-in ends of the anchoring bolts. Due to the slotted holes, spacing discrepancies during insertion of the grouting anchors can be compensated for. However, the essential purpose PG,7 of the slotted holes resides in the fact that, with the threaded connection of the anchoring bolts exhibiting an only limited firmness, a horizontal relative motion occurs between the L-shaped rail and the grouting anchors for the purpose of compensating for thermal expansions. In this connection, it must be kept in mind that the temperature of the external facade can fluctuate between -20.degree. C. and +80.degree. C., whereas, the temperature of the single- or multiple-shell foundation masonry is subject to only far smaller changes. Thus, the advantage is obtained especially with a multiple-shell basic masonry that, due to the facade shell placed in front thereof, the fluctuations of the outside temperature are compensated for, whereas the shells of the basic masonry are rigidly joined by the grouting anchors, without the danger of thermal stresses, and therefore the basic masonry in total is stabilized.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a joint tube, preferably of the same length as that of an L-shaped rail, can be associated with the support element, this tube being provided with an injection port for injecting mortar. The joint tube serves, in this arrangement, for the watertight sealing of the gap between several superimposed parts of a curtain facade with several support elements. Sealing of this gap has special significance, since at this point the water is drained from the next upper L-shaped rail.
In accordance with this invention, the length of the anchoring bolts can amount to more than thirty centimeters. With this minimum length, the support element can be securely fastened to a double-shell foundation masonry.
In a further embodiment of this invention, connecting elements for scaffoldings or ropes can be attached to the support elements. Since the grouting anchors exhibit a very high extraction resistance, it is also possible without any problems to apply additional stresses to the support elements. The connecting elements can be welded or threaded to the L-shaped rails or to the anchoring bolts of the support elements. The anchoring bolts can also consist of rectangular pipes.